


Legacy

by F1_rabbit



Series: Racers [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruna's interviewing the rookies on the grid about their hopes for the season.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Bruna was looking over her notes for the interviews she was going to do with the rookies, there were three new faces on the grid. Jo, Cali and Tatiana. All had been successful in other series, and were now making the leap to Formula One.

She tried not to think about her own time as a driver, a string of not so good cars and the constant pressure that was on her because of her surname, her aunt's legacy in the sport.

The three rookies were sat waiting for the cameras to get into position, and the director nodded to say that was them ready to go.

"With me I have Jo Palmer, GP2 champion. Tatiana Calderón, GP3 champion. And Cali Wehrlein, DTM champion." Bruna watched as the three rookies waved to the camera as their names were said, they were well trained in the art of interviews.

There were a few easy questions, little bits about themselves, but then once everyone was relaxed Bruna got to ask the big questions.

"Tatiana, what's it like to have Susie Wolff as a teammate?"

"It's been amazing to have someone so experienced to learn from and she's won a world championship, so it's useful to have such a strong teammate and I think we'll really push each other." Tatiana smiled, she knew that going up against such an experienced driver would mean more pressure, but also more glory if she could equal her results.

"Jo, you're following in your mother's footsteps. Do you feel any pressure because of that?"

"No. My mother's career wasn't the most successful of ones, always a midfield driver, sadly only a handful of points. I'm hoping that my own career will be much more successful." Jo laughed, she was used to these questions, they'd been asking her the same ones for the last decade now.

"Cali, you're coming in at a time of change for Manor. New name, new engine. How do you feel about it?"

"It's looking positive, the Mercedes engine is looking strong and Roberta has a year's experience with the team so she's been a big help in pushing the team forward. I've settled in well and I can't wait to get racing." Cali's smile shone out and Jo couldn't help but smile with her. Everyone knew they were friends, but very few people knew that they were girlfriends.

Bruna kept asking questions, amazed by how media savvy all the rookies seemed, she'd always felt overwhelmed by fans and media alike.

"Where do you think you'll finish in your first race?" Bruna had always disliked this question herself. There was no easy answer, if you were realistic, people said you were pessimistic, but if you dared to dream, people would call you arrogant.

"Points would be good." Jo smiled, it wasn't an unreasonable prediction.

"Points would be very good." Tatiana was probably in the best position of the three of them to actually score points on her debut, but it wasn't going to stop them all racing their hearts out in search of their first points in Formula One."

"Points would be a miracle." Cali laughed at her own joke, she knew it was unlikely but it wasn't going to stop her trying.

Bruna laughed, although her own career had been short lived, she loved that the sport had a bright future, and new drivers to keep her aunt's legacy alive.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
